List of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle characters
MGW's online ninja drama Seishin (Pure Heart) revolve around a wide array of both fictional and historical characters. They are organized by their affiliation, which can be the name of a location or notable family. Iga Province Hattori Family The Hattori are one of the Three Grand Ninja Families of Iga. ;Hanzo Hattori :Four figures under this name who works as retainers of Mikawa and are widely notable throughout ninja history. Ueno Family *Ueno no Hidari (上野ノ左) *Shuzen Ueno (上野 主膳正) Shimotsuge Family *Kizaru and Kozaru Shimotsuge Tsukimori Family *Ryō Tsukimori (b. 1527) *Hajime Tsukimori (b.1529) *Shinzaburo Tsukimori (b:1532) *Aina Tsukimori (b.1528) *Shoutarou (b: 1549) *Yua (b. 1551) *Taisuke (b.1558) *Shiori (b. 1550) *Kai of Mibuno (b.1547) Kido Family/Kōdanguchi *Yazaemon Kido / Kido of Otowa (音羽ノ城戸) *Yoshizo *Yazaeburo Kodanguchi *Higashi (dog) Fujibayashi Family *Fujibayashi Nagato-no-Kami (Nagato-no-kami) *Dōjun Tateoka *Hayato (b. 1547) Shimagahara-tou (島ヶ原党)/Shimagahara Village (島ヶ原 村) ;Kobei :(光兵) A fictional sohei or warrior monk. Momochi Family *Tanba Momochi *Saizō Kirigakure Other Iga Characters ;Shindo Family :Members so far are Kotarō Shindohttp://www.eonet.ne.jp/~tailon/ninzya/sonotanoninzya.htm and fictional relative Kosuke Shindo (新堂 光助). Kosuke supports Fujibayashi and Ryō Tsukimori. ;Sawamura Family :Jinzaburo Yasusuke (沢村 甚三郎 保祐) and fictional Kensuke. Served Tokugawa. ;Fukuchi Family :(福地氏) In Northern Iga, works with Tsuge. Only known member so far is Iyo-no-kimi (福地伊予守). Daishiro Fukuchi (福地 大城) is a fictional relative, supporting Tsukimori Family. Tue Fukuchi have a record of helping the Oda during the Tenshō Iga no Ran. ;Jyōuun Morita :(森田 浄雲; もりた じょううん) A samurai servant under the Tsutsui clan (筒井家), retainer family of Oda Family. He participated in the Tenshō Iga no Ran and captured Ichinomiya Castle (一之宮城). He died June 9th, 1582, apparently killed by Nobuo Oda during Third Iga Revolt. This was possibly due to Morita's tie with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who Nobuo had antipathy towards. ;Nomura Family : The family of Nomura no Magodayuu (野村 孫太夫), one of the Eleven Ninja. Fictional relative is Genzou Nomura (野村 現三), who supports the Tsukimori and Fujibayashi. ;Naizen Nagai :(永井 内膳) Momochi follower and Lord of one of the biggest Iga castles, Nagai Castle. Close with Tanaka Tamibe (田中 民部). ;Tamibe Tanaka :(田中 民部) ? ;Matabei Nagai :(長井 又兵衛) Descendant of Naizen. Served Toda Family probably with Tamibe's descendants: Tanaka 安之丞 and Tanaka 逸八郎. ;?hachirō Tanaka :(田中 逸八郎) ? ;Yamada no Hachieumon :(山田 八右衛門) One of the Eleven Ninja and is from Oomada Region. He is known for his great disguise skills and for being a sword stealer. His descendant 安之丞 and Nagai Matabei became important in Edo Peroid, serving Todo Family. His signature skill is Sounin no jutsu (双忍の術). ;Kai Shimoyama :(下山 甲斐) Member of powerful family that guided the Oda forces. Makes up for Iga by facing Wakisaka Yasuharu's army. See Tenshō Iga no Ran. ;Nagato Inamasu/Todo :(稲増/藤堂藩 長門) Todo family was descendant of Fujiwara and was good at faking symbols to cause distractions and gather information. Fictional relative of Inamasu Jirozaemon (稲増 次郎左衛門). Eastern Iga. He and Sawamura family are into investigating foreign forces. Likes ships. ;Koki Kiryu :(霧生 鋼鬼) Fictional Ninja of Kiryu Village in Aoyama Domain. Protects the southern border and a follower of the tale of the Four Demons (Gold, Water, Stealth, Wind). Adopts his name because he likes steel weapons and wants to use them to damage walls. Has a spiked gauntlet. Ōmi Province Kōga Mochizuki Family *Lord Mochizuki (Izumo-no-kami) *Chiyome Mochizuki *Moritoki Mochizuki *Yoemon Mochizuki (望月 与右衛門) *Heidayū Mochizuki (望月 兵大夫; b.1574) Akutagawa Family *Akutagawa Shichiroubei (芥川 七郎兵衛) Iwane Family *Iwane Nagato no Kami (岩根 長門守) *Jinzaemon Iwane (岩根 甚左衛門; b.1581) *Kanbei Iwane (岩根 勘兵衛) Kōsaka Family *Kyōshirō Kōsaka *Tsunasuga Kōsei *Satsuki Kurokawa Family *Genban Kurokawa (黒川 玄蕃) *Hayashi Kurokawa (黒川 久内) *Shurinosuke Kurokawa (黒川 修理ノ介) *Kenji Kurokawa (黒川 健司) *Yoshirou Kurokawa (黒川 与四郎) Sugitani Family *Yotōji Sugitani (杉谷 与藤次) *Zenjūbō Sugitani (b.1540) Ban Family *Naganobu Ban (伴　長信) *Gohei Ban (伴 五兵衛) Tarao Family ;Mitsutoshi Tarao :(多羅尾 光俊) B.1514. The child of Mitsuyoshi (光吉). After the Rokkaku's defeat in the 1570s, he works closely with Nobunaga. Sanada Ten Braves / Sanada associates *Sasuke Sarutobi *Hakuunsai Tozawa *Saizō Kirigakure Other Koga/Omi People ;Kagehisa Saburo Tsuchiyama :(土山 三郎影久; tsuchiyama saburo kagehisa) Fictional member of family belong to the Koga 53 Houses of the northern Omi area. Related to Shikanosuke Moritada (土山 鹿之助盛忠). He is Satsuki's brother. A man who often prays and wishes to become a great swordsman. He has a slight short temper and unfriendly look, but has a good wit and strong belief in partners. He disagreed with his sister marrying into the Kousaka. He works with Takigawa Saburobei (滝川 三郎兵衛), meaning he worked for Oda and Hideyoshi. ;Toranosuke Aoyama :(青山 虎之助; あおやま とらのすけ) Koga Ninja that works under Ieyasu. ;Maguroku Ukai (Ugai) :(鵜飼 孫六) Koga Ninja that served Shigesada Toda (戸田 重貞), an ally of the Matsudaira family, at Nirengi Castle. Using two-hundred men, Maguroku caused the downfall of an Udono castle. He may have participated in Battle of Okehazama against the Imagawa. ;Kichizaemon Ugai :(鵜飼 吉左衛門) Edo Period ;Jūdayū Yamanaka :(山中 十太夫) Koga Group member. ;Koheitai Miyajima :(宮嶋 小平太) One of the Yamanaka. ;Kahei Wada (???) :(和田 嘉兵衛) Apparently a Koga during Azai's betrayal of Oda (1570s) Sagami Province / Kazama Family (Fuuma) *Kotarō Fūma ("The Demon of Sagami") *Goemon Ishikawa ("The Virtue") *Hayashi ("The Ashura") *Danzō Katō ("The Illusionist") *Raimaro Kamiga (上賀 雷麻呂) "The Terror of the Mountain". *Yokojin Sogatome (妖狐神 蘇我桐女) *?? (二曲輪猪助) *"Takanosu of Obata" (鷹巣の小幡) Famous Lords and Samurai Tokugawa & Matsudaira ;Hirotada Matsudaira :(松平 広忠) Ieyaus's father. During a bout against the Oda Family, his fathers-in-laws betrayed him, and while gathering support from Imagawa, his son Ieyasu was taken hostage. He took part in second Battle of Azukizaka (1526 - 1549) ;Ieyasu Tokugawa :(徳川 家康) Once known as Takechiyo and Motoyasu Matsudaira (松平 元康) and is from Mikawa. Notable client of the Iga Forces, friend of Hanzo Hattori, and the founder of the Tokugawa Military Dictatorhip. Said to be a very capable leader who was calm and fearless, also a successful innovator. Since youth, he has a curious personality and was interested in various combat arts. Shinkage-ryū follower (1543 – 1616). Go Hōjō (Odawara) ;Hojo Soun :(北条 早雲) A posthumous name given by Ujisuna, but is known by various names such as I'se Shinkuro' (伊勢 新九郎) and Ise Moritoki (伊勢 盛時). Often presumed to be from Bitchu Province. He served the Ashikaga; his sister marries into the branch Imagawa, and became their vassal as well. (1432 - 1519) ;Ujitsuna Hōjō :(北条 氏綱) Son of the Go-Hojo clan founder Soun. Formerly from Ise Family, it is assumed that surname change was during early 1500s and his succession to the family was from Soun's death. He was known for his exploits against the Uesugi. (1487 – 1541). ;Ujiyasu Hōjō :(北条 氏康) Ujitsuna's son. He established the Hojo-Imagawa-Takeda Alliance after many battles. He had seven sons, one being adopted by the Uesugi; his daughters went to Imagawa and Takeda. In Seishin, he is a mindful person and dislikes pressure; thus, he wins the approval of locals. Likes land surveying and poems (1515 – 1571) ;Ujimasa Hōjō :(北条 氏政) A man who loved family (1538 - 1590) ;Ujinao :(北条 氏直) N/A (1562 - 1591) ;Masashige Daidōji :(大道寺 政繁; 1533 - 1590) Served Ujiyasu Hōjō, Ujimasu, and Ujinao. His ancestor was a cousin of Hojo Soun. Oda Family/Owari ;Nobunaga Oda :(織田 信長) A hasty man whose heart desired fame, was really dedicated in training, and very strict. Likes falconry and cleanliness; prays for good wisdom and judgement. Against divine idols. (1534 - 1582) ;Nobuo Oda :(織田 信雄) Nobunaga's second son; best known as Nobukatsu Oda. The type of guy who likes to brag; the result of shameful defeats, such as the Iga Tenshō no Ran, and his high dedication. ;Hideyoshi Toyotomi :(豊臣秀吉) Initially under the service of the Imagawa, then turning to the Oda where his fame rose. After Honnoji Incident, he gradually ascended high command. His wife was Nene, the daughter of an Oda vassal. (1536 - 1598) ;Mitsuhide Akechi :Served various lords but became famous under Owari's Oda. Takeda and Uesugi ;Shingen Takeda :(武田 信玄) The Great Lord of Kai. Carries the banner Fūrinkazan (風林火山). ;Kenshin Uesugi :Kenshin is his Buddhist name (1530 – 1578). He is a strong follower of Bishamoten. Has a rivalry with Shingen. Omi Lords ;Sukemasa Azai :(浅井 亮政) (1495-1546) ;Hisamasa Azai :(浅井 長政) (1524-1573) ;Nagamasa Azai :(浅井 長政) (1545 - 1573) ;Danzosaemon Kirigakure :(霧隠 弾正左衛門) Also called 霧隠雲之助. Was Saizō Kirigakure's father and served Azai Nagamasa. Others Norimitsu Oshika (小鹿 範満) Served as a regent within the Suruga Imagawa branch. His position was suggested by Hojo Soun to protect the former leader's son. Aspired to become a true shugo by killing Soun Hojo, he felt afflicted by being a distinct relative. Others ; Hasetsukabe no Koharumaru :(丈部 子春丸) A young boy spy under the command of Taira no Yoshikane, the uncle of Taira no Masakado. He's mentioned in the Shōmonki (将門記)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B0%86%E9%96%80%E8%A8%98, which chronicled the Jouhei Tengyou no Ran (承平・天慶の乱). ;Taisuke :Nobunaga Oda's African-American vassal. Jesuit Mission of Japan *Francis Xavier *Cosme de Torres *Juan Fernández *Anjiro (From Satsuma Province) ;Tokisada Shiro Amakusa :(天草四郎時貞) A young advocate of Christianity. Kōshū Ryū Gungu (Koushuu Ryuu Ninja) (甲州流 忍者 / 甲州流 軍学) A group specialized in military science. They serve the Takeda Family during the Edo Peroid. Kōshū Ryū Military School. Yōkai (妖怪)/Oni Legendary, mythological creatures said to exist from strange phenomenon. Often connected to animism, they can be seen as spirits or within the supernatural. They can take the form of tools, natural objects, plants, animals, humans. In historical test, they are often depicted as demonic. *Akasandouji - from Trio of Iga. *Yokojin Sogatome *??? - black demon said to appear when young male and females copulate, providing good fortune but amplifies conceit and challenges the man. *??? - I am a cat demon that lead vermin and fought Mochizuki Izumo-no-Kami. *Gashadokuro (がしゃどくろ) - From those who refuse to die and return as skeletons *Jubokko (樹木子) - A tree demon that appears in among war dead and such their blood to remain immortal. *Bentacikoro oyaji (ペンタチコロオヤシ )Ainu yokai. Primarily a raven, but plants/animals that can turn in humans. They hold torches and cause chaos at night *Ipetam (イペタム): Sword demon. *Yokojin Sogatome: Serving the Kazama Family. 21st Century Chubu Regional Police Bureau / Shin Oniwabanshū Bureau building is located in Nagoya, the capital of Aichi Prefecture. The Shin group was approved by the Chubu Division Superintendent Supervisor. ;Toshinobu Hattori :(服部 季信) Chief Superintendent of Mie Prefectural Police. He suggested the formation of Shin Oniwabanshū group and serves as its chief, while its base of operations is stationed in Mie. ;Shōtarō Tsukimori :(月森 勝太郎) Member of Aichi Prefectural Police. Married with a daughter named Mei (明依) and denies his ninja ancestry. His father is Toshihiro (俊宏). ;Kai Takahashi :(高橋 魁) Aichi Prefectural Police. A long time partner of Shotarou. He was born in Iga, Mie. He has ancestors who lived in the village of Kasuga. ;Mitsutoshi Takagi :(高木 光敏) ;Keiichi Edogawa :(江戸 圭一) ;Masato Shimada :(島田 真人) Others ;Sōsuke Kawakami :(川上 壮介; b.1940) Fictional Soke of Banke Shinobi no Den (伴家忍之伝) of the Koga ninjutsu. Related to Ban Family; motif is the real life ninja grandmaster Jinichi Kawakami (川上 仁一) References Navigation Category:Seishin Category:Lists of Characters Category:Non-Fiction Category:Japanese fiction Category:Ninja Category:Lists